


Dominance

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Dominance, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexist Language, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Inspired by this promt: https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3541475#cmt3541475





	Dominance

Jim Gordon isn't a man to give up control, or at least he likes to pretend he isn't, making it all but easy for those who try to strip him off of it.  
(Pretends he didn't get off on letting Barbara wrestle him down on the bed and chain his hands to the headboard with his very own handcuffs; making him feel like a whore - _noun; someone who gets off on something they shouldn't get off on_.)  
Alfred, on the other hand, is someone who is just so good at following orders because he also knows how to give them, and that's probably the reason why Jim gave in to him in the first place - because Alfred knows how it feels to be on both ends of the arrangement.


End file.
